Sé que se ve bien
by Exodya
Summary: //One-shot// Squall le habla, a través de una carta de despedida, a Zell sobre sus sentimientos sobre Rinoa, Irvine y lo que quiere hacer. //Se menciona Qell, Selfer, Squinoa y Squirvine//


Sé que se ve bien

Sé que se ve bien. Sé que es lo que se debe hacer. Sé que ella es lo que todos dicen que es lo correcto para mí.

Si es así, entonces, ¿por qué no quiero estar con ella? ¿Por qué no puedo?

Es muy agradable, es hermosa, simpática, inteligente, dulce, única, fuerte…

…pero no es para mí…

Amarla parecía tan fácil. Me juré que ése encandilamiento se convertiría en un amor eterno e irrompible.

Pero no fue así. No logré mantener mi palabra.

Me gusta estar con ella, lo admito, y sé que siempre tendré su apoyo y ella el mío, pero…

…mi corazón pertenece a alguien más.

Desde el primer día que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pensé "_es… muy especial_".

La vida me lo demostró. Todo este asunto del viaje, las batallas, los GF, Artemisa… me permitieron ver su verdadero valor.

Yo siempre creí que no sentiría nada más que indiferencia o amistad. Realmente me esforcé en que así fuera, ¿por qué lo hice? Porque Rinoa y yo somos "el uno para el otro".

No me malinterpreten, yo la quiero muchísimo. No mentiría si dijera que la amo, pero no es la dueña de mi corazón.

Por eso, Zell, cuando leas esto, hazme un gran favor: dile que siempre seré su caballero, que la protegeré, pero que no puedo vivir más esta mentira.

Eres mi mejor amigo, sé que lo harás. Por cierto, te deseo mucha suerte con tu chica, ¿quién hubiera dicho que terminarías casado con Quistis? Tengo entendido que ella está encinta, felicidades, "papá".

Selphie está saliendo con Seifer, pero no hablaré mucho sobre el asunto. Realmente es extraño verlos juntos. Pero mi "hermanita" está tan feliz y el idiota verdaderamente está enamorado, ¿eh? ¿Quién hubiera creído que la inquieta del grupo haría que el perro faldero de la bruja asentara cabeza y se hiciera un tipo que se puede considerar hasta agradable?

Zell, debo pedirte un último favor, si ves a Irvine… dile que iré a replantearme todo este asunto. No puedo verlo ahora, sin pensar en todo lo que le dije y todo lo que sacrifiqué por eso. Pero quiero que sepa algo, algo MUY importante…

…no me arrepiento de amarlo. No me arrepiento de lo que siento, pero quiero saber si soy capaz de convertir mis sentimientos en algo perdurable o si sólo es otro "enamoramiento".

Lamento que seas tú a quien le confieso todo esto. Sé que no estarás muy feliz con mi nueva "orientación" y que debes querer ahorcarme por haberme ido del Jardín, pero no puedo tomar una decisión correcta con tanta presión sobre mis hombros.

Quiero que sepas algo, Zell, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Tú y Selphie fueron, son y serán mis dos grandes amigos. No puedo pensar en nadie más para apoyarme en mis peores momentos.

Recibes tú esta carta porque me pareció un poco fuera de lugar meterme al cuarto de una chica y…, bueno, Seifer prácticamente vive en la habitación de Selphie… no sé si estoy listo para hacer todo este asunto tan público.

Una vez más, te pido que le digas a Irvine que no me arrepiento de nada, ni de amarlo ni de habérselo dicho, y que quiero que mi corazón le pertenezca por y para siempre.

Sólo quiero estar solo y pensar. Sí, "pensar", sé que lo hago todo el tiempo, no te burles, necesito meditar sin nadie apurando mi decisión. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Si quieres decírselo a Quistis, no tengo inconvenientes, es confiable y merece saberlo. Por cierto, no te preocupes por Selphie, ella fue quien se dio cuenta de todo y me hizo entender lo que siento.

Hasta luego, Zell. Creo que viajaré por un tiempo, empezaré por el Orfanato. Te lo digo para que no te preocupes por mí, pero también para que no me busquen, porque, como te dije, necesito estar sólo y pensar. Pero no te asustes, no volveré a cerrarme al mundo.

Ah… una última vez, necesito escribírselo.

Dile a Irvine que lo amo y que no me arrepiento de nada.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Por siempre tu amigo, Squall.

Comandante del Jardín de Balamb


End file.
